The 10 Blades (Book One)
by Mystical Musical Ice-Cleopatra
Summary: Minato, Kakashi and Rin decided to kick Obito out of the team because he slow the team down. Heart broken by the team's decision, Obito decide to train himself harder than before but unknowingly unlock his true potential as the Tailed Beasts began to sense the beginning of their guardians and with Obito unlock the 10 Blades of Five elements- Full summary inside! Obito-centeric!
1. Chapter 1: The Fated Day Has Come

**Title: The 10 Blades! (Book One)**

 **Summary: Minato, Kakashi and Rin decided to kick Obito out of the team because he slow the team down. Heart broken by the team's decision, Obito decide to train himself harder than before but unknowingly unlock his true potential as the Tailed Beasts began to sense the beginning of their guardians and with Obito unlock the 10 Blades of Five elements, the powers of the blades spread into Kiri, Iwa, Suna and Kumo. What will happen next? Read to find out!**

 **Characters: Obito U. , Shisui U. , OC**

 **Yo everyone! This is Mystical Musical Ice or Cleopatra! (Cleopatra is my real name) I really hope you'll enjoy this Naruto Fanfic! Ja ne~**

 **I would like to thank** **MrGoodyTwoShoes for reminding me about the rule. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, it belong to it's author who's name I can't remember! *sigh* Shame on me for not remember! But the OCS belong to me along with stuff that isn't cannon!**

 **Note: OOC (Minato and Rin [It is needed in the plot]), Swearing and other 13 and older stuffs .**

 **Without further ado, I present you, The 10 Blades! (Book One)**

 **The 10 Blades (Book One)**

• _ **°•**_ _The Fated Day Has Come•°•_

"But-but sensei! I-", a thirteen year old boy with black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors. This boy is Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Clans black sheep, protest but been cutoff by another thirteen year old boy.

The other boy has spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes with a mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face. He wore black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, and dark pants. This is Hatake Kakashi, a natural prodigy, evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks.

"No Obito. You slow the team down! You late on every occasions! So we are better without you!", Kakashi stated, coldly to Obito who look at him in disbelief before roll his eyes at him.

"I'm afraid Kakashi-kun is right Obito-kun. We are better without you.", a thirteen year old girl agree with Kakashi. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist. This girl is Nohara Rin, the girl who Obito has crush on. The words Rin said making Obito pale as the boy stare at his sensei, hoping he would disagree with them but what he saw was disappointment.

"I'm sorry Obito but from today on, you are no longer member of Team Minato.", said a man with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. This is Namikaze Minato, Konoha Yellow Flash.

Obito look from Kakashi to Rin to Minato before back to Kakashi who glare at him which the boy widen his eyes when Obito glare at him with killer intent which shocked Rin and Minato. Obito let his eyes roam from face to face, unknowingly unlocked his Sharingan, narrowing his eyes before smile coldly and speak in a tone that Rin, Minato and Kakashi never thought that Obito can speak in.

"I suppose my presence is a bother isn't it, Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Minato?", everyone including Kakashi flinch at the cold, emotionless tone Obito use addressing them. Obito smile coldly at them before glare at them, turn around and walk away to them however unknown by him, all them widen their eyes at the weird colour aura that surround Obito. The aura was surround him as if it was protecting him, especially the killing intent it produce. Yep. It definitely protecting Obito.

Everyone has one thought on mind.

 _'What the heck was that aura!?'_

 **Back To Uchiha Obito, Obito's POV**

"Grrrr! What the fuck did I ever did to them for them to kick me out! Sure I always late and all but just that and they kick me out!? I swear I'll commit suicide if that's the damn reason!", I yell out in frustration, as I run towards my apartment where I can continue my killing spree for that. However, as soon as I enter the Uchiha Compound, everyone glare at me, much to my annoyance and my temper has reach its peak. Those glares piss me off and I'll show them what I can do as an _**Hy**_ _ **ū**_ _ **ga-Uchiha**_!

I glare at them back with annoyance and killing intent rolling off me as I coldly speak, "What the fuck are you bastards glaring at! Do you want me to rip your fucking throat out? Because I will do it if I catch you guys glaring at me. Tell me you pussy antagonist bastards no good for nothing imbeciles! TELL ME YOU DISGUSTING, REPULSIVE, EGREGIOUS, VULGAR, ABHORRENT, PARASITIC MOSQUITOES! SICKENING, HEINOUS, NEFARIOUS, VILE, WRETCHED, DEPRAVED COWARDLY, GRIEVOUS, UNBEARABLE IDIOTS! YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT!? YOU HAVVVEEE NOOOOO IDEA HOW HUGE MY VOCABULARY IS!", added with a growl and more killing intent as I glare at these _unbearable idiots who fucking jaw slack at my words!_ Ohhh please! I could make Kakashi run for his money once he or anyone else piss me off _my limit._ And what they did was _off my limit._ I tends to get extremely wordy once I'm furious and my words could make _everyone_ who thought I'm an idiot jaw slack.

I growl once again at them before marched forwards to my apartment, in worst mood and I just _hope_ Shisui is able to see this or I gonna _gut him to the Hokage Monument._

"Welcome back nii-san!", Shisui cheerfully greet me once I open the door. I stare at him before replying him.

"Hn", Shisui gulp and speed off to his room and probably barricade it with probably everything he saw as I began my yelling and screaming spree.

"THOSE DISGUSTING, REPULSIVE, EGREGIOUS, VULGAR, ABHORRENT, PARASITIC MOSQUITOES! SICKENING, HEINOUS, NEFARIOUS, VILE, WRETCHED, DEPRAVED COWARDLY, GRIEVOUS, UNBEARABLE IDIOTS!.THEY THINK I'M AN UNBEARABLE, INFERIOR, COWARDLY IDIOT!? I'LL SHOW IDIOT ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH THEM! THOSE DISGUSTING, PUSILLANIMOUS, ANTAGONIST, CONTEMPTIBLE VILLAINS! THOSE PUSSY LITTLE ASS WHO DOESN'T ANYTHING ABOUT ME!? WHO INSINUATE AN INSULT JUST BECAUSE I'M WEAK IN ACADEMIC! AM I REALLY ARE A SORRY EXCUSE OF NINJA!? WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH MY TRAINING, I'LL TEAR THEM FROM LIMB TO LIMB! I'LL PULVERIZE THEM!", I scream on top of my lungs which pretty huge and I'm pretty sure whole Konoha can heard me beside! They were the one who insinuate an insult that I can't take and will eventually lost my whole temper.

"AGRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I let out a finally scream of frustration and immediately sit on the floor, glaring at my team picture which happen to be _in front of me._ Shisui come out from his room after 2 minutes of my must be scariest and furious outburst.

"Are you content with that list of words that myself don't understand? Pretty cool though!", trust Shisui to make me better with that awestruck look. Well I do take pride as a silent genius.

"Well I'm all better now. Do you want hear a song?", I ask with a grin knowing that Shisui love my voice and immediately accept it.

"REALLY!? YES! YES! YES! YEYEYEYYEEEYESSSSS!", he give those adorable puppy eyes making me chuckle.

"Sure but I need to get of this disgusting clothes. Be right back!", I said as I sped off to my room, changing into short sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an light blue collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. I also wear a white belt, and a pair of goggles with white lenses connected to ear protectors. I go out to see Shisui flipping the table with his hands. Again! That's the second time already! I took my guitar and place the blue leather band from my left shoulder to my right hip which I can place the guitar right behind me before take hold of Shisui before he destroy the table out of boredom again and I'm not gonna buy _another one!_

We went to an open field which happen to have _Team Minato_ sitting on the middle clearly discussing something I don't even want to know anymore. I pointly ignore them when I feel they stare at me as walk and sit almost ten feet _away from them._ I smile at Shisui who look exciting the moment I take my guitar from my back, ignoring the stare from Team Minato before I feel another stare. I roll my eyes mentally.

I strum few notes which immediately turn Shisui on because I can literally feel him grinning like crazy. I open my mouth and began singing,

(Lovers by Seven Oops! [Use or turn on the music when you read this section in order to have better imagination of what is happening. Thank MrGoodyTwoShoes for reminding me about the rule.])

I began to play solo while Shsiui clap his hands following the beat before I stop playing the guitar and glare playfully at him.

"You never told me you can sing Shisui.", I said in teasing voice making him blush and grin at me playfully.

"It's your fault you didn't ask. Beside won't mom have us for dinner if we out to long and she'll probably interrogate ypu because everyone in Konoha can hear your enrage screaming and yelling.", Shisui said in matter-of-fact tone as I roll my eyes because he's right about interrogation stuff since mom is overly protective of both of us.

"It's not my fault that some ignoramuses speak extremely superior about themselves but inferior to those underfoot them. What will you do if some vile, antagonist, ignoramus, contemptible villain start bad mouthing you? Insinuate an insult at you?", I ask Shisui how has vein pop on his forehead as he give me the famous Uchiha glare while I roll my eyes at him.

"Nii-san! Talk normally! I can't understand you!", he yell at me, knowing I'm a silent genius that _insinuate an huge words insult and no one thinks I can make._ I smile apologetic at him knowing he's right.

"Sorry Shisui. I forgot that your vocabulary is growing and you still need to learn contemptible and real words unlike the people use in contemptible words.", I said making Shisui glaring at me harder. He must figure that I done on purpose because I pretty much infuriate him further.

"NII-SAN!", he yell at me again as I teasingly smile at him before pat his head since he start pouting at me in annoyance. I raise my arms in defeat and smile at him, a genuine one, unlike the previous one as he smile softly at me, knowing I enjoy to infuriate and tease him. "You're still angry aren't you?", he ask me softly, scare I'll scream bloody murder again as he close his eyes. I soften my eyes at him and smile softly at him as wrap my arms around my brother tiny body as I hug him this thoughtful brother of mine.

"I'm still angry truth to be told, but I'm alright now, otouto.", I said softly to him as I felt he nod against me, I slowly let him go, watch him smile happily to before feeling a presence behind me as Shisui jump around and rush to hug the presence behind me.

"Kaa-chan! When did you come back?", Shisui ask the presence behind me or should I said our mother who been standing probably long enough to hear me and Shisui talking. I turn around to see kaa-chan try to calm that ever energetic brother of mine who is grinning before start run towards those bush which full of flowers and pluck probably all flower he saw as kaa-chan yelled out a "don't go to far Shisui-chan", which been reply by a "hai kaa-chan", as kaa-chan took a seat next me as I turn around to watch Shisui running around with two daisies in each around before drop them down and pluck more flowers that myself doesn't know.

"Obito-kun?", kaa-chan begin as I turn to see kaa-chan beautiful genjustu black eyes to hide the pearly white eyes she have. Yes, my mother is a Hyūga pretty cool right!

"Yes, kaa-chan?", I answer softly meeting her eyes as I smile softly when she caress my cheek. I put my head on her lap and lay down on the soft grass while watching Shisui chasing a butterfly. God, that kid is energetic as I am when I'm younger.

"I heard your screaming and yelling, did something happen while I'm gone?", kaa-chan ask me as she began to caress my short, spiky black hair.

"It's nothing kaa-chan.", I answer softly as I watch Shisui trip on his own foot and land on the flower, while kaa-chan smile at her other son who grumble about stupid foot and my hearing is quite sharp really. I chuckle at his silly antics as he start running around again.

I felt kaa-chan pull me into sitting position and I quickly oblige before she pull me into a hug where I can snuggle against her as she caress my head. I snuggled against her like a baby kitten against it's mother, beside! I love my biological mother more than my adoptive one who currently on a mission! This one is kind, caring, loving, and gentle mother while the other is cruel, uncaring, hateful and harsh bitch.

Before I know it, I close my eyes in peaceful slumber as I put my arms around her waist and snuggle against her, not caring if people watch me before fall asleep as I mumble to her a sleepy goodnight which she reply soft goodnight as darkness welcome me.

 **End Of Obito's POV, Third Person POV**

"Goodnight", a sleepy mumble from Uchiha Obito who currently fell asleep on his mother's body after snuggling against her.

"Goodnight Obito-kun", his mother reply softly to him as she caress his head.

'He look peaceful and adorable now.', thoughted Hyūga Mikiti, the biological mother of Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Shisui, smile softly at her older son and remove his goggles so that he's more comfortable as he sleep against her. Mikiti shift her eyes on her other son who walk towards with handful of flowers in his hands who is grinning at her as he took seat net her. 'He's not dirty but then again we are in flower field', Mikiti thought to herself as Shisui lay down on soft grass and was about to put his head on her lap but stop when Mikiti poke his head and gesturing to on her other side and pull Shisui towards her making Shisui immediately snuggle against her like the older son on her other side.

"Goodnight kaa-chan", Shisui mumble sleepily to her and like the older one, fell asleep against her, Mikiti smile softly at her sons and caress their head. Mikiti bite her thumb to draw blood before them across her palm.

"Summoning Jutsu!", She whisper softly, carefully not wake her sleeping sons as a hawk appear, "get me Hiashi", she command as the hawk bow and set off flying to get Hiashi. After 2 minutes or 3, Hiashi appear and raise a eyebrow at the sight of his sister with both sons snuggle against her.

"Can you help me carry Obito-kun?", his sister ask softly, smiling at his nephews as Hiashi soften his eyes at them before he walk forwards and gentle pry the said boy's arms from his mother before carefully not wake the boy,slung him over Hiashi's arm. Mikiti gently carry her other son in her arms as the two siblings walk away from the flower field, ignoring the stares they get since they are carrying two Uchiha.

 **Meanwhile,**

"Is that the boy you interested in Yang?", a female but older voice ask her partner who nod his head.

"Indeed that's the boy I'm interested in who about you Yin?", the male but older voice ask her who shook her head.

"I was about to choose the Rin girl but after what she did, I rejected her as my wielder. It seem we have to merge this time Yang.", the female voice smile at the male one who frown at the idea of merging his Yin self.

"I suppose", the male voice mumble before glance at the others who are frowning at the idea.

"If you two gonna merge, is that mean we have merge as well?", a younger male voice ask making the others frown deeper.

"I suppose so.", the older female voice said, sadly, knowing that two are close.

"WHAAAT!? NOOO!", everyone except the four oldest wail with tears forming in their eyes.

"It seem this is a goodbye all of us.", the four said in unison as they watch the youngest hug each as a goodbye and will see each other hopefully soon.

 **And cutt!**

 **Who are they? What will happen next? Who are Uchiha Obito and Shisui? Well, stay tune for the next chapter until then!**

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow if you like~**

 **Ja ne~**

 **-Mystical Musical Ice_ Cleopatra-**


	2. Chapter 2:Jonin Exam and Flashbacks

**Hey everyone! Miss me? No? Oh well! By the way, thank you for the reviews I received. I'll respond to you right now! Also, I do this 03:13 in the morning on March 27 2016 so cut me some slack alright!**

 **Before continue at 9:56 in the morning! Damn it!**

 **xXAliceBlackXx:**

Wait what!? Oh you mean you almost can't wait for any sort of chapter I might give out. Obito is my favourite as well! Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy this chappie!

 **Moonlily13:**

Really? I suppose since he's the villain and all but what can you blame the guy anyway… *get stare* forget what I said. Ahh, Obito gonna get his revenge soon and if you want to know more of Obito's deeper relationships with both Hyuga and Uchiha, this is the chapter but I reveal a handful of information though. Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Neko Chan:**

Thankyou! Also I love you pen name! Enjoy~

 **heatbite:**

Thank you! Enjoy~

 **Also thank you to those who favourite and follow! Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

 **Keywords:**

 **'Baka' - Demonic weapons, Tailed Beast thoughts**

 **"Baka" -** **Demonic weapons, Tailed Beast Speaking**

'Baka' - Thoughts

"Baka" - Speaking

 _Baka - Direct to the point / annoyance /anger_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS, plot, jutsu and stuff that isn't cannon.**

"I'm not as dump as you thought because some people hide their real intelligence behind a facade."

\- Uchiha Obito, The 10 Blades, Chapter 2-

 **Let's begin!**

• **°•°Jonin Exam, Training and Blades•°•°**

Uchiha Obito was sleeping peacefully until something or someone _literally_ jump _on him!_ Obito's eyes shot open before he twitch in annoyance as he watch the _brat_ who wake him such way, he spread his arms before whack both side of the brat's body who lost his balance and literally lay flat on the floor. Face first. Obito sit down and glare at his younger brother who rubbing his sides in annoyance because out of all tricks to wake people up, he _have_ to choose _jumping_ on the person.

"There's a lot of way to wake me up but you _do have to jump on me, Uchiha Hyuga Shisui Seiji?",_ Obito deadpanned at Shisui who laughed and scratched his cheek nervously as Obito keep stare at him, with deadpanned look.

"*sigh* I know this would happen but your mother are stubborn as a bull and wouldn't admit she's wrong about you two won't at each other neck.", Hizashi said as he shook his head watching his nephews or his older nephew deadpanned at his younger one. Both said boys stare at their uncle with raise eyebrow, before look at each other with knowing look.

"Really ojisan? Really?"

"Yes Obito-kun, yes. Now you two let's go, don't want to miss dinner since your mother will be grumpy if you did.", Hizashi said to his nephews who nod their heads in agreement before all of them grimace at the loud yell.

"HYUGA HIZASHI!", both boys stare at their paled uncle who gulping nervously before drag both boys to the dinner table. Everyone excluding the two boys glare at Hizashi who refuse to show his fear of being cook alive by his beautiful sister who have a sharpened kunai in hand.

'Please don't kill me!', Hizashi yell in his mind but keep cool and calm on the outside before noticed Shisui whisper to his older twin brother who raise an eyebrow at him before Hizashi facepalm forgetting something. 'How the hell did I forgot that Shisui has the ability to sense through someone's emotion!?', Hizashi berated to himself before mentally kick himself when Obito whisper to his sister who give him the Hyuga trademark glare as he laugh awkwardly while he twin older brother shook his head at them.

"Nee, Shisui?", Obito began after everyone say thank you for the food and began dig in their food, as the said boy looked up at his brother with questioning look, "I know you are a seven year old but aren't you a jonin now?", everyone look up and stared Shisui who scratched his cheek nervously before nodding as a yes making Obito almost choked and anime style fell down making Shisui sweat dropped before looked startled when Obito suddenly shot up and had anime tears in his eyes before sulking in the mushroom corner making Shisui twitched uncomfortably.

"Why do have you as my brother?", Shisui muttered under his breath as the sulking aura get bigger making everyone twitch, annoyed by Obito childish behavior.

"UCHIHA HYUUGA SHIHI OBITO! STOP SULKING AT ONCE!", Mikiti demand with a growl as Obito immediately act normal, afraid of his mother wrath as everyone gulp at his mother who has dark aura around her.

 **Time Skip no Justu! After awkward dinner,**

"And we're off!", Obito and Shisui said in unison to their Hyuga family as they went home to the Uchiha Compound, walking in uncomfortable silence because of what happened during dinner with their Hyuga family.

"I wonder if I can join the Jonin Exam held in two months from now.", Obito thought gloomily out loud with gloomy aura surrounded him as Shisui facepalm before feeling sad as he stared at his brother saddened expressions before snappen his finger making Obito stare at him, in questioning look.

"Why won't you ask Hokage-sama? He might let you join the exam since the exam is individual one unlike the Chunin Exam.", Shisui give his opinion which Obito smile at his brother, and praised him who his geniuses much to Shisui's embarrassment.

'This way, I can show them that I'm not a dammed dead last! I'll show them!', Obito thought with determination as fire begin to blaze in his eyes. After the two brothers reached home, they took a bath before went to their PJs and went to sleep.

 **Tomorrow Morning, 5:00 am,**

Obito wake up and stretches his sleeping limbs before get out of bed and went to his room door, open it and went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth before go out from the bathroom, go to his room and change to typical Uchiha clothing which consist on black high collar short sleeved shirt with black pants and put his forehead protector around his neck. He decided not to use his orange lenses goggles and went to the kitchen and make a light breakfast for Shisui and himself. After he finish making their breakfast, he ate his breakfast before write a note, telling Shisui he going to train and cover Shisui's breakfast since his adoptive mother won't back until two weeks.

He first went to the Hokage Tower, ignoring all the whispering and staring he get since this is the first time people ever see him typical Uchiha clothing. He ignore the Hokage's secretary and knock the door before enter after hearing 'come in' from the Hokage. He knelt on one leg at the Hokage who look surprise at the amount of difference of Uchiha Obito today.

"Hello Obito-kun. What can I do for you today?", Hiruzen ask kindly to the Uchiha.

Obito looked up with the common Uchiha storic look making Hiruzen widen his eyes on the amount of Uchiha like from the Un-Uchiha like, "I would like to participate in the Jonin Exam, Hokage-sama.", Obito requested, politely, emotionlessly and monotone, to Hiruzen who jaw slack at the amount of Uchiha like personality has Obito display. A knock making Hiruzen went back to earth and make the gesture wait to Obito who nod politely and wait.

"Come in", Hiruzen said as Team Minato with Might Gai enter making Hiruzen raise his eyebrow at them.

"Team Minato has completely the mission.", Minato said to Hiruzen who nodded at him before swift to Kakashi who sneering at Obito.

"What's this? The crybaby is wearing Uchiha clothing. Wear all you want, it won't change your skill dead last.", he sneer at Obito who look blankly at him.

"I'm not as dump as you thought because some people hide their real intelligence behind a facade. Just like you Hatake, wear that facade but it won't bring your late father BACK.", Obito emphasis the word back, emotionlessly and monotone at Kakashi who look bewilder and enrage at Obito who simply ignore him.

"Oh, Obito-kun, do you want to participate in the Jonin Exam?", Hiruzen ask to Obito who nodded as a 'yes', which Hiruzen reach to his drawer and took a form for Obito to fill, "here's the form, fill it and give it back in two months. Good luck Obito-kun.", he said as Obito nod once again.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Now will you excuse me, I have some training to do.", Obito thank Hiruzen before Body Flicker away and land into Hyuga training place where he saw his uncles who smirk evilly at him while his mother look proud at him. Obito went to his mother and give the form before went to change his clothes to Hyuga training clothes which consisted of black shirt and black pants, he choose the sleeveless version and went back to the training place where he will train his ass off.

 **Time skip, 2 months later, two days before the Jonin Exam,**

Obito change a lot during two months, he no longer act like he previous are, he more calm and focused unlike before. He also very perceptive and intuitive likewise able to notice the smallest details around him and spend most of his time training or hangout with his Hyuga family. He also very devoted to the Hyuga Clan more than the Uchiha Clan making the Uchiha Clan except Mikoto and Itachi hate him which is fine in his book. He never like that clan anyway.

He also gain a lot of kekkei genkais thanks to his talking blade which he dub it as "Tanto of Wisdom", much to the said blade happiness. His taijustu skill is also sharp thanks to his mother and uncles for training him in taijustu. His ninjutsu and genjustu skill also magnificently grow stronger thanks his brother who give him some advice on how to train them with.

His appearance also change instead of using his old outfit, he wear black sleeveless, v-neck shirt, with white pants that reach his knees and harness for his tanto which fastened over his both of his shoulders and black shinobi sandals. He change the colour cloth of his forehead protector into black colour which he wear it around his neck, along bands wrap around his arms where he place senbons inside it and around his left thigh where he stap kunai holster around it.

"I can't believe it! Today's is the Jonin Exam!", Obito mentally yell to his blade who is (read: are) in human form and writing plans for Obito to use. Inside his mind scape.

 **"Indeed it is kid. Are you ready?",** Godai-Chi said showing his grinning face before return writing plans.

 **"You kidding right!? Of course he's ready!? What do you mean-",** Godai-Ka said before get cutoff by Godai-Kaze who tsking at him.

 **"He's just asking Ka.",** Godai-Kaze said to Godai-Hi.

"Before you guys try to kill each other, I'm ready.", Obito said to them, saw the sparking lighting between Kaze and Hi. He still can remember the first time he and Shisui get them.

 **Flashback no Justu! A month ago and a half, after Obito start his training,**

Obito lay flat on the ground / floor before turn his head to see his baby cousin, Neji tap his cheek with his chubby, small hands, making Obito smile. The kid already three month old and can reach over him because his mother sit a step away from his head. He smile at his mother and ask excuse to go out and get his brother who have return from his mission.

Obito walk around Konoha before hearing not one, not two but five voices calling him. He look around and-

 **Cuttt! What will happen next!? Who called Obito? What was Shisui's mission? Stay tune to find out! Also, I need to finish my homework now. And I should finish that first. And yes, the chapter is shorter because I need to catch some sleep and finish my stupid homework! Also, if you guys are wondering, this is how Hyuga Mikiti and Godai-Kaze,Chi and Hi looks like.**

 **Hyuga Mikiti:**

Hyuga Mikiti have long black hair that reaches her mid back and the typical pupiless white with lavender tint eyes. In first chapter, she donned a standard jōnin attire: a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with black shinobi sandals and her forehead protector around her forehead and tie her hair in a ponytail. In this chapter, she let her hair loose, she wear white kimono with purple lilies decorate her left side and light blue obi.

 **Godai-Kaze (Wind)**

Kaze have white hair that reach her shoulder blades with pupiless white eyes. She wear cream kimono with kanji wind on her left chest and white obi.

 **Godai- Chi (Earth)**

Chi have oak brown, spiky hair with pupiless brown eyes. He wear brown kimono shirt with matching pants and kanji earth on his right chest.

 **Godai-Hi (Fire)**

Hi have fiery red spiky hair with pupiless red eyes. He wear red kimono shirt with matching pants and kanji fire on his right chest.

 **That's about it! See you in the next chapter! Later~**

 **-Mystical Musical Ice-Cleopatra-**


End file.
